All The Way Back
by CharmedDrifter
Summary: This picks up on 1x22 and my version on what happens after they defeat the tombed vampires. Exploring more on Katherine and her true feelings for both Damon and Stefan. How will Elena deal with Katherine coming to town and even more, that she was coming back to also win Stefan's affections again, Has Stefan really moved on from his first love?
1. Begin Again

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own any part of the vampire diaries and this is only for entertainment purposes_

**Note:** _So I've stopped writing for over 5 years and have just started back up with my take on the vampire diaries. This picks up on 1x22 and my version on what happens after they defeat the tombed vampires. If you have any comments and suggestions, feel free to let me know through the reviews and enjoy!_

**Chapter 1: Begin Again**

_\- Stefan Salvatore – _

I looked over at the sleeping body next to me, she was warm and snoring silently as she cuddled into me and I smile. This was my favorite thing in the world…when everything is quiet and safe and it's just the two of us, her in my arms. It's the best feeling. A small smile tugs at the corner of my lips as I plant a small kiss on her forehead and she moves slightly and mumbled something under her breath before continuing her slumber.

We had just stopped the tombed vampires from taking over the town and while there had been some unfortunate casualties such as Tyler's dad, _Mayor Lockwood_. I could not help but still feel triumphant. We did it and Elena, my brother, our friends, and our home is safe and I could not be any more thankful. A thought still flashed into my mind though. Damon, I felt bad for him…he was still continuing his search for Katherine who we thought had been in that tomb for all this time but as always, she had fooled us and my brother wasted his time chasing a ghost who did not want to be found.

"Why are you still awake?" I heard a small voice ask shaking me out of my thoughts and my gaze slowly drifted over towards the beautiful hazel brown eyes that were now looking at me with eyebrows furrowed. "I was just thinking about everything that happened tonight" I told her and that was when she sat up and reached for my hand, squeezing it comfortingly "I know, it was not the best night but we did it didn't we?" she stared at me, it was more like she was asking for reassurance rather than her giving assurance and I nodded at her "of course we did" I said.

"Good then stop worrying, Mr. Worrywart" she smiled brightly at me and I couldn't help but smile back, leaning in closer to her and kissed her lips "I'm not being a worrywart" I rolled my eyes as she kissed me back, cupping my face with her hand. "you are but I love you" she said and I smiled again "I love you too Elena."

_\- Damon Salvatore -_

Elena kissed me and I'm still in shock. My thoughts raced back to that time at her front porch steps and the feeling of those soft lips on mine and I still couldn't believe it. I'm not even sure if that was real but I know what happened and tomorrow I'll get the answers that I need. I'll be marching to that house and getting my answers from Elena herself. I closed my eyes and started to fall asleep.

I was in a good mood when I woke up that morning, I showered and got dressed before skipping downstairs and towards the kitchen, freezing in my tracks as I saw her. Sunlight hitting her face making it brighter and even more beautiful, she was taking a sip from her tea when I walked in "good morning Damon" she said when she noticed me and I smiled a little, walking over and poured myself a cup of coffee "hey are you here to see me?" I asked curiously and she lifted a shoulder "well I mean it's good to see you Damon but I'm actually here for my boyfriend" she chuckled and as if on cue Stefan walked into the room, making a beeline for Elena and I watched him place a soft kiss on her lips.

I was about to speak again when she got up, looking at her phone as it buzzed "I'll be right back" she said quickly and headed off, I turned over to Stefan who was as confused as I was "so how are you?" he asked and I lifted a shoulder at him "I'm alright, never been better" I replied dryly and he smiled a little "Elena is still really worried about this whole thing she could barely sleep last night" he shrugged as he turned his attention back to the pancakes, he was making "last night?" I couldn't help but ask, I knew that I walked Elena home last night "yeah, Elena didn't feel safe going home so she stayed over last night" he said and I froze, staring at him in shock. _If that was so, who kissed me last night?_

"Stefan we gotta go" Elena's panicked voice brought me back to reality and my head turned to Stefan who was about to set down the plate of pancakes on the table. I frowned as he rushed over to her "what's wrong?" he asked and Elena just held his hand, I couldn't help but feel jealous but I tried to shake it off "Jeremy's in the hospital…so is John," she said and Stefan's eyes widened as he led her out the door, leaving me without another word.


	2. Picking up where we left off

**_Chapter 2_**

**Disclaimer:** _Again, I do not own any part of The Vampire Diaries and this is purely for entertainment purposes_

_Sorry took a while to update, I honestly haven't been feeling very creative and I've been going back and forth with my ideas wondering if I should can this idea and start another one but then I decided not to because I wanted to be able to finish what I started so enjoy and please if you have any comments, suggestions and/or whatever I'm happy to read them. Thanks!_

**\- Elena –**

I took a deep breath as I braced myself for what I was about to walk into, I first stood outside Jeremy's room. The nurses told me that he tried to OD on sleeping pills but miraculously survived. I knew it wasn't a miracle though. "How could he do this? How could he be so reckless and stupid?" I said under my breath as I looked into the small window on the door and into Jeremy's room, seeing my little brother on the bed watching TV silently, I don't even think he noticed me standing there, I felt a hand slide into mine and squeeze it gently, reassuringly and I smiled weakly as I looked over at Stefan "he's in pain…he lost Anna, I can go talk to him if you want" he said and I felt relieved, _what will I do without my strong, compassionate Stefan_. I smiled a little and nodded "can you? I just can't bring myself to see him right now…I'm just so angry at him and hurt and confused…I still have to go see John" I said and he nodded _understanding as always_.

"Go…I'll take over from here." He said as he placed a light kiss on my temple. I hug him tightly for a moment before heading off towards the opposite wing where John was. Oh, John, he was another story…_my biological father who had plotted to kill my boyfriend and the rest of vampire-kind._ My anger just boiling at the thought of him but I knew I had to see him. I stopped at the door just in time for Jenna to walk out, she smiled briefly at me and I sighed "how is he?" I ask and Jenna lifted a shoulder "well considering he got his hand chopped off then stabbed I'd say he's doing better" she replied and I nodded "listen, I already checked on Jeremy but can you look after him after you talk to John? I gotta talk to the cops about what happened with him then go talk with the fire department" she asked and I nodded.

"Stefan's there with him now…" I said and Jenna nodded before patting my shoulder and walking off. I watched her leave and take a long deep breath before walking inside, unsure of what to expect once I was inside that room.

**\- Stefan – **

I slowly crept into Jeremy's room and he looked over at me curiously "did Elena send you?" he asked knowingly and I sighed, raising my hands up as if surrendering as I walked over to him "she did, she's really worried about you" I said and Jeremy rolled his eyes dismissively "do you know what happened to Anna? She's dead and I'm still here this wasn't how it was supposed to go" he said under his breath and I sigh as I sat down on the chair beside his, looking into his eyes just to make sure he was still human "Jeremy listen, I know that it hurts right now…with Anna and everything but you can't keep running around trying to kill yourself, do you hear me? I know you had Anna's blood in your system and if you think you're going to turn into a vampire when you die…you're wrong. If you die, you're just dead. Do you understand?" I frown at the thought but ensure that my eyes were locked on his.

He looked down and I wasn't sure if it was guilt, shame or defeat but to me, it was the reassurance that he will be just fine "I understand." He said and I patted his shoulder comfortingly "Good. Elena and Jenna need you so snap out of it" I told him still locking my eyes with him to make sure he understood.

"Hey Stefan?" he asked a moment later and I raised an eyebrow at him "yeah?" I ask and I saw Jeremy clench his jaw before speaking "how is Uncle John?" he asked and I shrugged "well from what I heard he's recovering…Elena's with him now" I said, looking over and seeing Jeremy roll his hands into fists as if trying to control his anger "this is his fault, isn't it? All the dead vampires?" he said through gritted teeth, I couldn't blame him "he did what he thought was right I guess…Jeremy, there's nothing we can do now and he's still your uncle" I said with a shrug.

**\- Elena – **

I walked into the room to see him sound asleep, I knitted my eyebrows together unsure if I should wake him but decided against it instead I took a few steps back until I was out of the door and headed off not ready to see the father that I never knew I had, _the the father who destroyed not only most of the vampires in town but a lot of lives in town._ I started walking to Jeremy's room when I saw Matt huddled up in a ball by one of the rooms, I saw the cast on his arm and the cuts on his face. Instantly, I felt my face fall, I rushed over to him "Matt! What are you doing here? What happened?" I asked worriedly, kneeling in front of him just in time for Bonnie to walk over to us "Matt how is Caroline?" she asked frantically and I looked over at both of them "Caroline? What happened?" I asked him.

Matt looked up at both of us a few moments later, his eyes soaked and red from crying "we were trying to get out of town, you know since all hell broke loose but then Tyler said he heard this noise and started to lose control of the car, we crashed and Caroline…" he stopped trying to hold back more tears "she took most of the hit…she's in surgery," he said before curling back in his ball. I stood up in shock before looking over at Bonnie as if asking her why they didn't call me, Bonnie sighed and I knew she understood my question "we heard about Jeremy and John and we knew you already got a lot on your plate so I told Matt not to tell you" she said as she led me away.

"you still should've called me. This is Caroline we're talking about" I said and Bonnie nodded apologetically before pulling me into a hug "I don't know what we can do Elena, I don't know how to help her and Sherriff Forbes said it was really bad" she cried into my shoulder and I rubbed her back gently.

"maybe I can be of some assistance" a voice spoke on the side and I looked over seeing Damon, a cheeky and smug smile plastered on his face making Bonnie scowl, I frowned at him "now's not the time Damon" I said and he nodded "oh trust me, I know how serious this is…Sherriff Forbes called me in here to check on things with John and Mayor Lockwood but I heard about Caroline too…I can help." He said with a shrug, I turned to Bonnie knowing how much she despised Damon. I knew she wouldn't allow this.

"do it." She said and I looked at her in disbelief, she met my gaze and exhaled "this is Caroline we're talking about Elena…" she then turned to Damon "you heal her." She said "if I do this we'll call it even?" he asked with a smirk but Bonnie kept a straight face "no but you'll still do it…for Elena" she said and my heart skipped a beat, me? What? I looked at her in disbelief but Bonnie was already walking away, I turn to Damon who stared at me.

"what?" I ask him and he shrugged, taking a moment before he spoke "Elena we need to talk about what happened last night" he said with a sense of urgency and I looked at him oddly "Damon I don't think it's the time for that" I said and he grabbed a hold of my arm, pulling me back "I walked you home last night and I thought we had a moment but you spent the night with Stefan" he shout-whispered in my ear and I look at him oddly, pulling my arm away from him "a moment? Damon, what the hell are you talking about?" I looked at him defiantly.

"we kissed! I think that's something we need to discuss, isn't it?" he frowned at me and my jaw dropped even more, was he drunk? What is he spouting on about? "kissed? Damon are you crazy?" I crossed my arms over my chest and he looked at me puzzled "so what…are we really going to play that game Elena?" he scoffed about to grab my arm again when I took a step back "Damon, I never walked home with you last night…after the grill, I asked Stefan if I could stay the night. I never went home last night and I honestly hope I did maybe I could have prevented all this from happening" I said through my teeth before turning on my heel and stalking off. _I was not in the mood for Damon craziness_, _not today_.


	3. She's Back

**Disclaimer: Again I do not own any part of the vampire diaries, this is only for entertainment purposes**

**Hey again, I decided to post another Chapter today since I know I've been MIA for a LONG time. I hope you're enjoying the story so far and I'd love to hear what you think so please leave a review when you can. if you have any recommendations for what I should do next I'd love to hear about that too. Enjoy!**

**\- Stefan – **

"do you think they'd let me out already?" Jeremy asked as I looked through my phone making me look up at him and shrug "probably, I mean the vampire blood healed you completely so I'm thinking they're just keeping you here as a precaution" I replied, receiving a text from Elena about Caroline and I sigh, shaking my head a little.

_Elena: I'll be there in 5_

_Stefan: take your time_

_E: I love you._

_S: I love you too._

**= Buzz =**

_Another text_, I clicked on it and it was an unknown number

_Meet me in the courtyard in 20 minutes, we have to talk._ the text read and I furrow my eyebrows unsure of what to make of the message, as far as I know the tombed vampires were dead, weren't they? Did John and the others miss any more? I frown at the thought "hey man, you okay?" Jeremy asked snapping me back to reality "yeah, I'm fine." I said, forcing a small smile as I looked back at my phone. Something was off, I can feel it. As if on cue though the door opened and in came a familiar face, I smile.

"hey," I said as I saw Elena walk in, she smiled at me before turning back to Jeremy "you alright?" she asked him as I got up to let her sit down "don't worry Elena your boyfriend already gave me a stern talking to" he said with a nod as he looked over at me and I smirk, winking at Elena who laughed lightly as she sat down though holding my hand as she did "good, don't do that again Jeremy." she said sternly, giving him the tough big sister look.

"I'll let you two talk, I'll go grab some food" I said so I could head to the rendezvous without Elena being suspicious, I didn't wanna lie to her but I also cannot put her in potential danger. "alright, a big mac please" Jeremy piped up and Elena rolled her eyes before looking back at me "me too, thank you. I love you" she leaned up as if waiting for a kiss which I gladly give her "I love you too" I said before heading off.

** \- Katherine -**

I smile as checked my phone, 4:38 pm. I sat down one of the benches and lean back casually as I waited, taking in the scenery until I saw him, that brown tousled hair with that finely chiseled jaw, I couldn't help but smile as I checked him out. I knew he didn't know what he was looking for so I let him wander for a few minutes before I decided to blur in front of him "nice day for a walk isn't it?" I ask and he jumped back obviously startled when he saw me and I knew he was starting to process everything.

"Katherine." he said a beat later and instantly grimaced, It stung knowing he was **that** repulsed to see me. "Stefan...did you miss me?" I smiled as I stepped closer to him, he flinched but stood his ground "what are you doing here Katherine?" he asked, emotionless and him being this close to me made me miss him even more, even with the cold shoulder. "I missed you" I said teasingly as I pressed my body against his and smiled, he stared at me and I could see that he was startled "oh come on Katherine, you had over a hundred years to come see me... So what is it?" he asked, his face closer to mine as if trying to scare me.

I just smiled, _he smelled as good_, I thought then tilted my head "fine, I said hello to my friend John... Who knew he'd be fathering my descendant?" I laughed and he shook his head "stop dancing around my question, Katherine. What are you planning?" he grabbed my arm and I felt electricity shoot through my body, I quickly deflect his hand though and twisted it onto his back "if I had something planned you'd be the first to know" I whispered and I hear him growl as I push him away making him stumble "you're stronger but meaner, I like it, it's kinda sexy" I teased and he rolled his eyes.

"I'm not gonna play games with you Katherine and if you think you can come in here and play games with us then you're mistaken because if I find out that you're planning something that'd hurt anyone in this town... I'll find you and tear out that cold non-beating heart of yours and watch as you slowly die" he said without flinching and I frown, instinctively grabbing him by the neck and lifted him,_ I was stronger than him and he knew it_. "Listen, Stefan, I'm trying my best to play nice with you but you keep pushing me...I contacted you cause I miss you and I thought we could pick up where we left off because judging by your choice in women I would say you're longing for me" I pulled him closer to me still holding him by the neck, I squeezed tightly and he squirmed.

"I. Hate. You." he said with every breath he could muster and even though I expected the hostility it still hurt me and I was not good with feeling hurt. I quickly grab one of the fallen branches on the ground and plunged it into his gut, I wanted to make him feel the hurt that I felt and I watch him fall "you'll come around and once you do, I'll be in touch" I whisper in his ear before blurring off.


	4. Torn

** Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the vampire diaries and this is only for entertainment purposes**

**Here you guys go! 3 chapters in a day since I actually had been working on this for a while now but have really been undecisive whether I should continue or not but I do hope you guys enjoy and I'll try my best to update regularly. I've just really been having a tough time with ideas of where I want this story to go. Please leave reviews when you can and enjoy it!**

**\- Stefan -**

I felt my body drop to the ground as Katherine let me go, I held my side as the blood poured out and I slowly sat up, grabbing ahold of the branch sticking from my body and braced myself as I pulled it out then grabbing my phone to text Damon.

_Need help, hospital parking lot alley. Come asap._

I close my eyes as I slowly pulled myself up and leaned against one of the brick walls and let myself slide down, I had not fed and I was not healing as quick so this wound hurt more than it should and I'm sure Katherine knew that.

"Stefan!" I heard a familiar voice shout my name and I turn my head slowly seeing Elena darting towards me and quickly kneel beside me, examining my wound. I smile weakly at her before looking up and seeing Damon walk over "hey sorry little brother I was with your girl when you texted she insisted on coming but whoa... What happened?" he asked cooly and checked my wound. "get me out of here and we'll talk" I said and Damon nodded, quickly helping me up and wrapped my arm around his neck for support and Elena took my other arm and wrapped it around her neck.

"who did this to you?" Elena asked as they walked me to Damon's car, letting me sit at the back while Damon got into the driver's seat and Elena sat beside me still holding me close "Katherine." I said silently and Damon quickly turned from his seat to look at me as if a light suddenly turning on his brain "fuck. I should've guessed" he said under his breath. I look at Elena then back at Damon "you saw her?" I ask and he lifted a shoulder

"well I mean...I did more than see her" he said sheepishly then turned to Elena, I frown instantly and sat up "what do you mean?" I ask and Elena looked at me worriedly "well I mean at the risk of getting punched in the face...we kissed" he said with a guilty smile and I instantly frown, clenching my fists and Elena instantly held my arm back" Stefan relax. You're still bleeding" she said and I look over at her "he tried to kiss you, I'm not okay with that" I said and she shook her head, leaning in close to me reassuringly "it wasn't me...it was Katherine. I would never do that"

Damon's eyes fell for a brief moment and I saw a glimmer of hurt flash on his face"so Katherine's back, did she say what she wanted?" Elena broke the silence a beat later "no, she was playing with me the whole time" I replied and she wrapped her arms around me "well did she perhaps drop any hints?" Damon asked and I shrugged "well she said that she came for me but we both know that she likes to play her little games"

"looks like he's trying to steal your man" Damon teased as he looked over at Elena who turned to me and I could see the hesitation in her eyes, I quickly shook my head to reassure her "she's playing games, Elena, she knows her saying that would drive a wench between Damon and me" I say then looking over at Damon "as much as I want to tear your head off right now... I won't do that, right now we need to put up a strong front against her" I say and Damon smirked at me "don't worry little brother our bond is unbreakable" he winked and I rolled my eyes at him "all I'm saying is be careful" I told him.

"are you going to be okay?" Elena's small voice asked breaking the vibe and I looked over at her and smiled, leaning in close to her "ill be okay Elena It just takes a bit of time to heal but it will" it took a moment but she finally let it go "I should go home and change but will you be okay here?" I asked her and she nodded at her "of course, don't worry" she said and Damon turned to me "I'll look after her and don't worry I won't try to kiss your girl again...unless you know she wants me to" he winked at me, Elena, on

the other hand, rolled her eyes before looking over at me "you have nothing to worry about, I'll be waiting for you" she smiled before leaning in and kissing my lips.

**\- Elena -**

I walk into Jeremy's room still in a daze, Damon right behind me. He sat across the room from me though while I sat down beside Jeremy "did something happen?" Jeremy asked probably spotting the worry in my face, I turn to him then at Damon who cleared his throat "well..." he started before looking over at me as if waiting for the go-ahead and I nod, I can't and I won't lie to my brother anymore.

"I'm pretty sure Anna already versed you on everything so I assume she already told you about Katherine" Damon bit his lip and I can see Jeremy's face light up "yeah...she did" he nodded before turning his head towards me "she's here Jeremy and we all need to be careful" I told him and he frowned instantly "are we in danger?" he asked and with that, I turn to Damon who clenched his jaw, his face already told me the answer and I knew Jeremy knew it too.

"Katherine is a conniving little bitch so if she wants something she'd do every damn thing to get it" he said without flinching then turning towards me "and she said she's here for Stefan" I said with a frown "well true but that can just be a ploy Elena she's known for playing games" Damon said reassuringly but I still felt worried, what if she really was coming for Stefan? And what if Stefan wanted her back? I felt my forehead crease.

"Elena don't worry, we'll sort everything out" Jeremy said and I turn to him with a small smile "you focus on getting better Jer, Katherine is our battle, not yours...get some rest, the doctor said you can go home tomorrow" I say before kissing his forehead and getting up, heading out of the room.

Damon was right on my heels as I got to the vending machine and I sigh "you don't have to follow me around you know?" I say and he smirked, leaning on his side and crossing his arms over his chest "I know but you seemed off so I'm here" he said with a shrug and I roll my eyes "Damon look, I don't know what happened between you and Katherine when you thought she was me so don't make it unnecessarily awkward" I sighed, taking the soda as it fell from the machine and I pop it open.

"We should talk about it though...I kissed you even if that wasn't you...there's something here, something between us" he said, staring into my eyes and I could see a bit of desperation in his eyes but I knew I had to be honest with him "Damon there's nothing here. I care about you cause you're my friend. If you had kissed me that night Damon, I wouldn't have kissed you back" I said apologetically before walking away.

I head towards John's room a moment later and see him start to pack his things and I lean against the door frame, watching him "leaving?" I ask and he turned a little surprised when he saw me "don't worry I'm Elena" I say as I see him pick up a butter knife from his bedside, he let it go and I walk in "Elena...doctor said I can come home so..." he said and I nodded at him "we already know about Katherine...is she the one who did this to you?" I ask and he nodded

"Yeah, I assume you saw her?" he asked and I shook my head "no... Stefan did" I say and he frowned, rolling his eyes "has he finally given up his charade and ran away with her because if he had then good riddance, he was a waste of your time... You should've just driven a stake through his heart and his brother's too" he zipped up his bag and turned to me, I give him an unimpressed look "stop being an asshole John, I'm your daughter, right? I came here cause I knew you had a connection with Katherine through Isobel so I was wondering if you can help" I tell him and he sighed, looking down for a moment and sat down on the bed, taking a moment before he spoke "Elena, my daughter would not be running around with vampires unless it's to kill them" he shrugged

I frown instantly, clenching my fists tightly. I couldn't talk in anger even if I didn't really expect much from John, I thought me being his daughter would've meant something but not. I turn to leave and that was when I saw Stefan who was watching us from the door. Without another word I make a beeline for the door not even stopping for Stefan assuming he'd just be behind me.

**\- Stefan -**

Elena had been through a lot and I was not going to let her scumbag of a father put her through more pain. I wait for Elena to be out of earshot and I walk in, biting my arm until it bled and forced it against John's mouth feeding him my blood "you now have my blood so if I kill you, you'll turn... I'm giving you 24 hours to get out of town or god help me I'll turn you to a vampire and enjoy myself watch you hate yourself every day" I gave him a look which I knew he understood and with that, I left following after Elena.

"Hey, you okay?" I catch up to her at the parking lot and wrap an arm around her comfortingly, she rested her head against me and I kiss the top of her head "I'm fine he just gets into my nerves" she said and I smile weakly "don't worry he won't bother you anymore" I say and she looked up at me "did you threaten him?" she asked and I look at her sheepishly, she smiled taking this as my answer "good, I don't need him around not around me and especially not around Jeremy" she said and I nodded.

"I need to go to the Lockwoods... Jenna's keeping Jeremy company so she asked me to be the family representative" she sighed and I held her hand "okay well I can come with, we need to keep up appearances right?" I shrugged and she smiled, kissing my lips "we do...so speaking of appearances why don't you let me go put on a nice dress and you can go put on a handsome suit and you can pick me up in an hour?" she asked innocently and it made me laugh "sure of course" I nod, starting to walk her to her car.

"Hey Stefan?" she called my attention as she got into her car, I lean into the window a little "yeah?" I ask and she kissed me again "we're going to be okay right?" she asked and I could see the worry in her eyes so I nod "we'll be perfect" I say and kissed her back.

I arrive at the Lockwood home a few hours later, Elena right beside me as she carried some casserole "Stefan I'll go give this to Mrs. Lockwood. I'll meet up with you in a minute" she said and I nod at her before going on my own path as she left, I try to listen to the conversations as I walk. They were mostly about how unfortunate it was for the family, some questioning what happened, some theorizing the events of that night but one conversation caught my eye, it sounded like someone struggling. I walk towards the sound and as if on cue the double doors to the Den burst open, I stepped to look in and saw Katherine with her hand around Bonnie's neck. I sigh "let her go Katherine" I said and she did, Bonnie rushing out of the room after casting a look at Katherine then at me.

"Take a walk with me?" Katherine then asked and I shrug, she walked out of the room offering me her hand but I walk past her, leading her outside towards the garden. She walked beside me until we reached the part of the large garden where no one could see us, she turned and smiled at me "you wanted me alone huh?" she winked at me.

**\- Katherine -**

"Elena's inside... I'm not letting you anywhere close to her" Stefan said with a shrug, looking anywhere but at me and I smile, taking a step closer "but I already have Stefan...I've studied her closely. I know her friends, her family...and we both know how well I've studied you" I winked teasingly at him and smiled, taking another step closer "I'm not playing with you Katherine" he said, finally looking at me and I melt into his eyes. _He always had the most beautiful green eyes_.

"and I'm not playing with you either Stefan, yes I have some business here but I mostly came back for you. Yes...I know I did not see you since that night but believe me it was to protect you" I said honestly and he raised an eyebrow "from what? What can you possibly be afraid of?" he scoffed and I reach for his hand"there are a lot of things you still, don't know Stefan but right now all you need to know is I do care about you" I say honestly still holding his hand and I know that I've sired him he'll know how honest I was being.

I saw his face falter as if he didn't know what he was supposed to feel and I thought I was getting through to him until he forcefully pulled his hand away "Stop. I know you Katherine and you're not getting into my head again." he shook his head and I sigh, shaking my head "come on Stefan aren't you tired of fighting?" I roll my eyes but he shook his head

"tell me why you're here and maybe we'll call it even" he said and I throw my hands up in frustration "ugh! You're so frustrating. I already told you everything you need to know" I rolled my eyes but he wasn't taking that for an answer and I was not going to tell him anything so with that I walk away. There was nothing left to say here and he wasn't coming with me, I'm sure of that.

**\- Elena -**

I wander around the Lockwood's mansion looking for Stefan and starting to worry. I tried his cell but there was no answer. He was nowhere around either. I was about to leave when Bonnie bumped into me and I quickly look up to look at her about to apologize but paused when I saw the panic in her eyes "you okay?" I ask as I abandoned my search for Stefan and began leading my best friend outside towards the front of the house.

She couldn't speak at first, still in shock so I waited, rubbing her back soothingly and it took a few moments but she started to speak" I saw Katherine...she looked so much like you, she- she tried to kill me" she said as she put a hand in my arm "oh god, are you hurt?" I ask examining her for any wounds "I'm okay, Stefan saved me" she said and I felt a lump in my throat "Stefan?" I ask and Bonnie nodded "yeah, she's with him now" she said and stared into my eyes "it was crazy Elena, it wasn't like a family resemblance thing, she was you." she said.

I frown at that, I knew Katherine looked like me, I saw the pictures but it was one thing to see her pictures and another to have my best friend tell me that I was her. That sent shivers down my spine." do you think Stefan will be okay?" I ask Bonnie who nodded at me "he's Stefan... He'll be okay" she said trying to assure me and I wrap an arm around her "Bonnie you need to stay safe, okay? You've met Katherine so now you know how dangerous she is" I tell her and Bonnie bit her lip "I'll try to look up something that can help us keep her away" she said and I smile at her "thanks, are you going to be okay? I gotta look for Stefan" I tell her and she nodded, staring into my eyes "I'll be fine but you be careful" she said and I give her a quick hug.

I walk back into the mansion and continue my search finally seeing Stefan walk into the foyer a few minutes later, I quickly walk towards him and held his hand "I've been looking all over for you" I say and he smiled at me "Sorry I got you worried, I was just talking to..." I cut him off"Katherine. I talked to Bonnie" I say and his face fell "is there something I should worry about?" I ask and he sighed, shaking his head "of course not Elena" he rolled his eyes and cupped my face with his hands. _He may not want to admit it but I can see he was conflicted._

"Damon said he might have something so I'm heading back to the house but do you wanna stay here?" he asked and I shook my head "no I wanna hear what Damon has to say" I tell him as I follow him outside,_ I might seem like the jealous girlfriend but I need to keep an eye on what's mine, that's for sure. _


End file.
